


The Key

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Series: 50 followers celebration [4]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst AF, F/M, Tumblr, demon!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the last request from my 50 follower celebration.</p><p>Request: Sam x Reader, #15</p><p>Warnings: Angst, language</p><p>Relationships: Sam x Demon!reader</p><p>Word count: 1128</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry it took me so long to write this! Unfortunately life just gets in the way sometimes! @jotink78 I didn’t forget about you!

“You don’t get it, do you Sammy?” you asked. Your eyes flashed black as they followed the pacing figure that was Sam Winchester. You blinked and they were back to the y/e/c that Sam had always known.

He rounded on you suddenly. “No. You don’t get it.” He was nose to nose with you now. You could smell the whiskey on his breath. Any other demon would have been terrified. “You are going to give Y/N back to me.”

It hurt that he didn’t believe you. You would have reached up to stroke his cheek, but your hands were tightly bound to the arms of the chair Sam had put you in.

“You still don’t understand,” you whispered. “I am not possessing Y/N. I am Y/N.” You looked directly into his hazel eyes. It was almost physically painful to see him this way. No wonder they called it a curse.

Sam was a wreck. His eyes were bloodshot, and his hair was disheveled. It was obvious he hadn’t slept in days, and he probably hadn’t eaten or showered in as long. He was too busy worrying about you and it was driving you mad.

“No, I don’t believe it.” Sam shook his head. It was like he was trying to convince himself it wasn’t true, even as he knew it was.

“Come on, Sammy.” Your tone was soft, almost regretful. “Is it really that hard to believe? It’s not like this is the first time this has happened.”

“No. Dean was different. That was because of the Mark.” Sam was frantically clinging to anything that supported his belief that you were not the demon that sat bound before him.

“You think the Mark of Cain is the only thing that can turn a human into a demon?” You laughed softly. “You’re smarter than that.” Your face grew somber. “I told you I was cursed. I told you the day we met. I just didn’t tell you what the curse would do to me.”

Sam was back to pacing angrily across the dungeon. You wanted to go to him so badly; to ease the tension that had come to rest between his shoulder blades. His fists were clenched at his sides and he didn’t speak for a while. You could see him working through what you had just told him as he paced and when he stopped suddenly and looked over at you, he looked resigned. He finally believed what you were telling him. Maybe you would be able to convince him that you could move forward from here.

“You knew. You knew this was going to happen and you didn’t tell me?” He was angry. This was not going well at all. “Why?”

The raw pain in Sam’s voice shouldn’t have made you feel guilty. You were a demon now, after all, but somehow all of the human emotions had stayed intact. Knowing that you were the cause of his pain was the worst feeling you ever had.

“To be fair, I knew what the curse was supposed to do. I just didn’t think it would ever actually happen.” You wanted him to understand. You had never expected to fall in love with him. You wanted to make him see that this didn’t change anything; that you still loved him.

Sam grabbed another chair and straddled it, sitting directly across from you with his arms resting on the back. “How did it happen? And why now?”

“ **We all live our life in chains** , Sammy,” you said, smiling. “ **And we never even know we have the key.** ”

Sam stared at you blankly when you didn’t offer any further explanation. “You want to elaborate without quoting the Eagles?”

You hesitated, not wanting to tell him, but you knew that if you were going to find a way to make this work, he had to know. “You were the key, Sam. This happened because I fell in love with you.”

“So this is my fault?” It would have been so much easier if he had been mocking, but the sad tone of his voice cut you like nothing else could. Guilt flashed across his features and it made you angry.

“Why does this have to be a bad thing?” You were almost pleading. You felt glorious! You still had all of the things that had made you human, and you felt better and more powerful than you ever had before. And here was Sam looking at you with his stupid, sad puppy eyes like he had broken you.

“How is this not a bad thing, Y/N?” Sam yelled. “You’re a damn demon!”

“You didn’t seem to mind the whole demon thing when you were screwing Ruby!” You practically spit the words at him. You immediately regretted saying it when Sam’s features darkened. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. But the point is, I’m still me! And I still love you!” You willed him to believe you. This could only end two ways.

“That’s bullshit!” Sam was angry and desperate now. He wanted so badly to believe that you still loved him, and he was running out of ways to fix this. He had already tried to cure you, but it hadn’t taken. “Demons aren’t capable of love!”

“You hunters.” You rolled your eyes dramatically. “You’re all so narrow-minded. Of course demons are capable of love! And even if they weren’t, I am not like other demons.”

“I want to believe you, Y/N, I do. But how am I supposed to know you aren’t just lying to me?”

“You just have to trust me, Sam. I can’t prove what I’m saying is true. It’s a leap of faith.” You watched his reaction. He reached over to the table and grabbed a thick leather-bound book.

“I can’t, Y/N. I’m sorry, but I can’t do this.” He opened the book and started reading something in Latin.

“You can’t exorcise me, Sam. I’m not possessing this body. It won’t work. I have nowhere else to go.” He kept reading the exorcism, but it didn’t even make you uncomfortable. “If you can’t live with what I’ve become, you’re going to have to kill me.”

Sam’s head jerked up at your statement. You could see the wheels turning as he tried to find some other way. And you saw the moment when he realized there was no other way out. He still hesitated as he slowly picked the demon knife up off of the table and took a step toward you. There were tears in his eyes.

“Its okay, Sammy,” you whispered. “I love you, and even as a demon, I’d rather die than live without you.” You closed your eyes and waited.

Sam stood in front of you and raised the knife over his head.


End file.
